Specific Campaign Rules
' RIFTS WORLD IN THIS CAMPAIGN:' 1 - Consider the rifts books like a reference guide and that abilities skills ect that you see are base points and I WILL change them to keep things interesting. Ranges are circumspect, MDC values are not correct, and do splugorth know phase powers?!?!?! maybe! 2 - Large population centers and nations have half to 3/4 less people than the rifts books say the do in my version. (I think there are too many people and like the idea its more mad max style) 3 - The wilderness is vastly more dangerous ESPECIALLY at night and extended flight is just asking for trouble. Flying around solo even during the day is asking for untold monstrous creatures to attack you (I dont like the idea of easy travel between cities or nations, I want it to be a harrowing experience to get anywhere safely) 4 - There are significantly more Leylines and alot of them circumnavigate the world. In fact large land areas where there are no leylines at all are very very rare (anti magic loving human supremacist love to fight over these territories) House rules: Unit NPC's - By next adventure I will create units that run like an NPC. UNIT NPCS Unit Strength: (combined MDC) - MDC will be combined for the entire unit; ie 10 guys with 100mdc will have unit strength of 1,000 MDC - vehciles only combine main body Stats:(only basic stats based on unit averages) ' Damage Range/melee Speed Dodge Strike '''Leadership (psychology and Horror) ' The units saves will be based on or have a bonus from the units leader. Saves for horror factor in the unit would check against the leaders save in most cases. '''Special Unit Rules: - PPE is a combined total for the unit to cast all spells capable. ISP is combined the same for psionics - Characters in units that can do things that would help an over all unit will fall under special rules. Such as magic or a unit that has a sidewinder samas could have him stop incoming missiles on the entire unit. - Special rules can also be if a part of a unit has a rule such as automatic dodge that could be used to limit damage since it could be deluted by those individuals based on percentage. ie- they make up 25% of a unit, there autododge success (based on average) can drop the damage by 25% - Ground troop units will also have a special rule that will half all damage from units with half as many members as them since regardless of the damage they do they could not kill them all. ie - one shot one kill no matter how powerful that one shot is, weapons with area effect trump this of course UNITS IN COMBAT When we do some tactical engagement I will have maps with specific markers for your pre0defines units that you will command on the battlefield. It will all be very basic but will make you guys think tactically on how to engage certain troops, who to hold in reserve and where to commit yourselves (sonce you have the greatest impact to turn a battle) Each initiative a unit gets one combined action of movement and attack. Units will also get one special action be it a dodge to lower damage by 25%, cast a spell, use a special ability, ect.